Felmar Skywalker
"It takes expirience to become a True Jedi, not by studying." – Felmar Skywalker. Felmar Skywalker is a human who lived as a Jedi Knight that served during the Clone Wars. He has no kinship with Anakin Skywalker, but Anakin give him the name "Skywalker". He then participate in various events including Geonosis Saga, Mission on Iceberg Three, Ryloth Battle, Battle of Umbara, Skirmish on Carlac, and Battle of Felucia. Biography Early Life "Who is my Father, Mom?" "No one, even I, knows, Felmar." – Felmar when talking to his mom. Felmar was born on a jail in Mustafar. His mother is a rebel against Techno Union. He has no father. He doesn't know how that is possible. Felmar worked as a smelting worker. He understands engineering a little. Even though Felmar worked at the Smelting Facility, he still lives in jail with his parents. Rebellion Attack "Why would you save me?" "Because it's my duty." – Felmar when talking with the Warden. When Felmar was an adult, the rebels attacked the Smelting Facility on Mustafar. Because of the long time in prison, the rebels were forgotten about Felmar and his mother, despite an influential position that his mother held in the rebels before she was captured. Felmar was just outside his jail when the attack happened. He saw as the rebels attacked the prison, but forgot them. He then think that the rebels were just as bad as the Techno Union when they win. He then see the Prison Warden was begging for mercy at a rebel. Felmar then launched himself at the rebel and throw the rebel to the wall with amazing power. The rebel was unconcious and were quickly cuffed by the Warden. The Warden then thanked Felmar for saving him, and trusted Felmar from then. Mission to Raxus "Abandon ship!" – Felmar Skywalker. Felmar became a trusted man for the Prison Warden. Even though he still lived in prison with his parents. One day, the Prison Warden assigned Felmar to deliver a package to Raxus and ordered Felmar to captain the ship. Felmar then departed to Raxus. But they were intercepted by pirates. The pirates launched a boarding ship to Felmar's ship, and the ship sucessfully boarded on the ship. Pirates immideately jumped outside the boarding ship and battle the Techno Unions. Felmar lead the attack, and fought valliantly. But eventually the pirates gain the upper hand and seized most of the ship. Felmar then ordered the Techno Unions to take the package and leave using the escape pods. However, Felmar was captured when about to board an escape pod. He ordered the Techno Unions to leave him and he will find a way back. He was then brought by the pirates as a prisioner and the pirates destroyed the Techno Union's Ship. Tangling with pirates "Where is the package?" "You will never know!" – Felmar when talking to the Pirate Boss. The pirates brought Felmar to their home planet. There Felmar meet the Pirate Boss. Felmar was being asked where is the location of the package. Apparently, the package holds the information about the Pirate Base and the Separatists wanted to destroy the base. Felmar don't give up the location, so he was being tortured. But even torture would not make Felmar give the information. Because the pirates was in despair, the pirates told Felmar that they would kill him if he don't give them the location of the package. But Felmar still don't talk about it. The pirates were about to kill Felmar when the Separatists came. Rescued by Anakin "Who are You?" "What? You never knew before?" "No" "I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. I will brought you to the Jedi Temple." – Felmar, when rescued by Anakin. The pirates quickly forget Felmar and engage the Separatists. Felmar was relieved with this. While the battle was raging, the Republic Cruiser, Resolute, under the command of Anakin Skywalker, came, having told that the Separatists attacked a Pirate Base. The Resolute opened fire at the Separatist ship, but the Pirate Ship opened fire at the Resolute, thinking it as a threat. So the three sides opened fire at each other. The Republic finally win. Then they deploy LAAT Gunships to the surface to capture the pirates and freed the prisioners that being held captive by the pirates. Felmar, being in the execution yard, watched as Anakin and his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano battles the pirates. Felmar then helped freed the other prisioners, having acquaintaned with them all. He then encourage them to attack the pirates. They stole weapons from few unlucky pirates, and then attacked the pirates too. While the pirates were slowly retreated, Felmar saw that Anakin was being targeted by a sniper. Felmar attacked the sniper, launched himsalf, and again with amazing power, throw the sniper to the ground from the building where he targeted Anakin. Anakin didn't see this, but Ahsoka did. She then convinced Anakin to brought Felmar to the Jedi Temple. At first Anakin rejected this, but he watches and senses that Felmar was force-sensitive. So he agrees. When the pirate was defeated, and the prisioners were freed, Anakin meet Felmar and takes Felmar to the Jedi Temple with him. Training at the Jedi Temple "The Force is in You. Good luck." – Anakin when talking to Felmar. Felmar then brought to the Jedi Temple and was introduced to the Council. At first the Council disagree of taking Felmar as another student at the Jedi Temple. But the Council soon agreed when Felmar takes a midi-chlorian count. The amount of midi-chlorian that Felmar posesses is very high. Only a few other Jedi posessed that number. Lightsaber Dueling "I wouldn't try that move again" – Ahsoka when defeated in a lightsaber duel against Felmar. Felmar then was being trained like other younglings by Yoda. Felmar was one of the smartest younglings there. He was the first youngling to be able to craft a lightsaber. His first lightsaber is light green with a compressed beam crystal. He still uses his lightsaber now, aside from his reverse lightsaber. He also the most skilled duelist in the class. Soon Felmar was graduated before the other younglings. He then tasked to demonstrate lightsaber dueling to the other younglings. He is to duel Obi-Wan Kenobi with basic moves. When he finished instructed with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka wants to try to duel him. Felmar Agreed, and won against Ahsoka in the duel. Ahsoka congratulates Felmar, and soon Felmar was challenged to a duel by other padawans and jedi (except Yoda, who was teaching the younglings), And Felmar won against all of them. Lastly, his own master, Anakin Skywalker, challenged him to a duel. Felmar accepted, and they were soon dueling. They duelled each other for a long time, but they ended with a draw. Even though, both of them were pleased with the result. Return to his Mother "Mother!" "It's been so long, Felmar." – Felmar when reunited with his mom. Felmar, now a General, wishes to return to Mustafar to freed his mom, which was very old by now. He talked about this with his master, Anakin. Anakin agreed, but Anakin must go with him, to ensure that nothing will gone wrong. Felmar agreed, and the two were soon travelling to Mustafar with the Twilight-without Ahsoka. They soon arrived at Mustafar, and secretly entered the prison. In there they freed Felmar's mom, badly injured because of hard work, and very old. But they were caught by the Warden upon exiting the prison. But the Warden didn't caught them, because he still remembers when Felmar saved his life. They were just departing Mustafar when out of nowhere Slave 1 emerged. It seems that other people, not only the Prison Warden knew that Felmar's Mother was freed, and placed a bounty on her head. Strangely, Slave 1 was in mustafar, so it immediately departs Mustafar and pursue the Twilight. Slave 1 was almost successfully hit the Twilight, if Felmar hasn't man the turret and hit the Slave 1. Slave 1 was heavily damaged and forced to land back at Mustafar. But Anakin fails to dodge a few laser shots from Slave 1, so Twilight was severely damaged. So they had to repair in a nearby planet first. It took quite a few time until the Twilight were sucessfully repaired. Felmar's mother was getting weaker by then. Didn't want to lose her, Felmar and Anakin quickly taken off the Twilight and then jumped to hyperspace back to Coruscant. But upon arriving at Coruscant Felmar's Mother died because of old age and badly injured. If Felmar's Mother arrived at Coruscant earlier, it was possible to replace Felmar's Mom injured parts of body with cybernetic ones in the Medical Center. Saddened because he was too late to save Felmar's Mom, and strangely had the same history like him, Anakin asked Felmar if he wanted to be a Skywalker too. Felmar accepted, having no one at the Jedi Temple know his family name. When arrived on Coruscant, his mother's corpse was brought outside the Twilight, and many Jedi mourn her. She was then buried just outside the Jedi temple as a final honour to her. Geonosis Saga Push for Point Rain "Battle Begins!" – Admiral Yularen. Felmar, now a Knight, was tasked to lead the assault squadron to protect the LAAT Gunships that departed from the republic cruisers. Felmar then piloted his Green Y-Wing Starfighter, along with Mical Wightbolt as the turret gunner, and began to attack the Geonosian Starfighters that assault them. There was a huge battle on the skies then, but Felmar managed to saved all of the transports. But he can't escort the transports to the ground, because his starfighter is badly damaged. He then ordered his squad to escort the transports to the ground, while he flew back to Concourse. Destroy the Relay "Hahahahaha!" – Clone Pilot. While Felmar is waiting for his fighter to get repaired, he was given another task: Destroying a Separatist Comm Relay that organizes the Separatist attack. If they successfully destroy it, Separatist troops must use smaller Relays that can only comunnicate to a certain area. But if they fails, the Separatists would be well-organized and can win the battle much easier. They then storm the relay using a LAAT Gunship, and successfully destroy the Comm Relay. When they got back, Felmar's ship was fully repaired and he can use it again. Second Battle of Geonosis "That didn't sound good." – Captain Breaker. When Felmar arrived back at the Concourse, a distress call was made by Obi-Wan Kenobi. It seems that Obi-Wan was pinned down at Point Rain. Felmar then raced to Point Rain, encountering many defences, such as Super Tanks . He then arrived at Point Rain and destroy the forces that surrounds the area. He then land on the ground and establish a perimeter. Personality and traits "Felmar? He is a very kind friend." – Rik Battleripper when being asked about Felmar. Felmar used to be very saddened by his mom's death. But he learned that it can ruin her future. So he didn't feel sad anymore. Even so, he never forgets his mom. It was like everything to him. Felmar is a patient and humble fellow, despite being a very powerful Jedi, having defeated even Yoda in a friendly duel. He remains patient when other duelers taunt him, so he will gain the upper hand. Many Jedi were amazed by how patient he is, and he was said to be one of the most patient Jedi that ever lived, even though all of Jedi were patient. Felmar is also very smart. When studying at the Jedi Temple, Felmar was one of the smartest when learning something. He was very fast when given the task to made lightsaber crystals. He was also very smart when it comes to holocron study. Jocasta Nu was very proud of him because of that, of course. Despite being very smart, Felmar has many friends. He teached them many things his friends wants to know about building lightsabers and holocron study. He was also willing to teach lightsaber dueling sometimes. Felmar was also very selfless about decoying. He is very often the one who draws fires from enemies because he is the most powerful, while his friends attacked the enemy. Mical Whitebolt "What is your name?" "Mical Whitebolt." – Felmar when meeting Mical for the first time Mical was Felmar's best friend. Although not as powerful as him, Mical stay by his master's side, and helped Felmar claimed victory many times. Powers and abilities Lightsaber abilities "Impressive, most impressive." – Anakin when dueling with Felmar. Felmar was very expert at lightsaber dueling, especially at the Ataru form. He beats Yoda in a lightsaber duel, and take out dozens, maybe hundreds of Rancor, and thousands of other enemies, including Sith and droids. His mastery in Ataru even make Chancellor Palpatine himself give him a Coruscant Luxury Chamber. The point is, Felmar is one of the most skilled Jedi in Ataru, if not, then all lightsaber forms. It made him gained the title "Sentinel, Blademaster, and Duelist". Force powers "No! I've failed my order!" – Varad Zagg when defeated by Felmar. Being one of the most powerful swordsman, Felmar was also very powerful at force powers. He can create Emerald Lightning, one of, if not, the most powerful ability that a Jedi can have. It can strike even 100 enemy with a green lightning. He can also do a Force Push, that pushes enemies away, Force Valor, that makes him stronger and faster, Force Heal, which is very useful because it can heal himself and others around him, Force glow, which can blinds his enemies, Force Explotion, which is very useful if he is surrounded because it emmits a huge explotion that can throw anything around him, and Force Pound, which can throw anything around him, much like a Force Explotion, but it can only be done if he is jumping from a platform to the ground. With meditating, he can make a shield around himself so he can cast force abilities-much stronger than the usual at the enemy while creating a shield around himself that would deflect enemy blaster shots. If a lightsaber tries to break the shield, the lightsaber will die out. Other abilities "I knew I saw something special in you!" – Anakin congratulates Felmar after destroying the Ion Canon at Malevolence. Felmar was a very smart Jedi. Aside from very smart at studying holocrons and building lightsabers, he also can predict enemy moves and prevent that from happening. He participate in battles at Maridun, Felucia, his homeworld Mustafar, Christopsis, Outer Rim, Kamino, Ryloth, Umbara, Carlac, even Orto Plutonia. With this he is being honored by various titles like "Jedi General, Hero of Geonosis, Hero of the 104th, The Unyielding, and The Liberator". Felmar was also a veteran pilot. He learns quickly about Jedi Starfighter and it's systems as he modified his own starfighter. He acted in many starfighter battles like Battle of Kamino, Assault at Christopsis, Battle of Dorin, Rescue on Felucia, Skirmish at the Austan Cluster, Battle of Salucami, Destroy the Malevolence, and even raiding his homeworld on a Mission to Mustafar. He also very good at piloting Y-Wing starfighter, as shown on Geonosis Saga. For his great piloting skills, he is being titled "Jedi Ace". Felmar was also very good at racing. With his speeders, he is proven to be one of the most skilled racer in the worlds Orto Plutonia an Coruscant. For this, he got the title "Champion Racer". Felmar also has his own cruiser, the Concourse. It was a larger version of MC80 Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, with a length of 20,000 meters. He modified it so it become the most powerful battleship in the Galactic Republic. The Captain of the ship is Captain Serros, after being reassigned from the Attack Cruiser Guardian. Appearances http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Clone_Wars_Adventures_(video_game) Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures